(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to shields and more particularly pertains to a new shield for covering a rim during treatment of a tire mounted on the rim.